Sir Grodus
“ Yes...correct!!! I am the supreme leader of the Secret Society of X-Nauts! I am Grodus! ” —'Grodus', Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door |location = X-Naut Fortress (Peach Intermissions), Palace of Shadow |hp = 50 |ap = 7 |df = 1 |wn = N/A |wp = N/A}} Sir Grodus is the supreme leader of the Secret Society of X-Nauts and the main antagonist of ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door''.'' History Grodus kidnaps Peach from Rogueport and sends his minions to steal the Crystal Stars from Mario. He ultimately offers Peach as a host for the Shadow Queen, but the newly reborn demon simply blasts him to pieces with her dark magic when he demands her subservience. It is later revealed that he survived as his disembodied head. Personality Sir Grodus is presented as a serious, short-tempered, and emotionless villain bent on nothing, but total world conquest. Grodus is 100% devoted to taking control of the world and every action he performs is aimed at that goal. Taking his plans and operations extremely seriously, Grodus will stop at nothing to obtain his desires. Despite being outwardly calm at most times, Grodus's desires often drive him to appear insane, almost psychotic on some occasions. Whenever discussing the prospect of his plans, he goes off into a maddened laughter that becomes more and more frequent as the story unfolds. This can be seen as a true reflection of his obsession and just how desperate he is to rule the world and remake it into a "perfect world." Battle Tactics Grodus mainly uses magic attacks in battle. He can use his scepter to shoot blue fire, as well as an ice beam. He can also summon lightning that hits both Mario and his partner. If he lacks them, Grodus usually summons his servants, the Grodus Xs to protect him. They can increase his defense or even create a shield that prevents damage. If Mario attacks his scepter, he loses the ability to use magic for a few turns. '''TATTLE:' The nasty creature who kidnapped Princess Peach. He's into world domination. Some hobby, huh? Trivia *Grodus apparently carries Lozenges on him as he looks for one when he thinks that an X-Naut has a sore-throat, although it was really Princess Peach in disguise. *It is never clear if Grodus is purely a machine or has a more humanoid, or like the X-Nauts, extraterrestrial appearance. Regardless, his head is at least fully mechanical as it can operate on its own without the use of a body as shown at the end of the game. *It is hinted in the game that Grodus was plotting to conquer the world even before his knowledge of the Shadow Queen. It is only after the Shadow Sirens arm him with this dangerous knowledge that he attempts world conquest through this method. It is unknown how many other schemes Grodus has made to conquer the world prior to the game if any. *If the player is equipped the "Feeling Fine" and "Feeing Fine P" badges his time stop attack has no effect *Vivian, Yoshi and Flurrie are the best members in which you should use to battle him. As all three of them posses abilities to rid Grodus of his Grodus X's. Mario's Mulitbounce is also useful here too. *If the player attacks Grodus' sceptor he will be unable to attack the turn after, this can create turns to stall him out. Category:X-Nauts Category:Male Characters Category:Bosses Category:Fahr Outpost and the Moon Category:X-Naut Army Category:Villains Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Characters Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Bosses